Within the Forest
by Sunnyappleseeds
Summary: Sasuke was leery of Kabuto from the beginning, and this encounter with him proves that he should have been. See warnings inside :)


**Warnings: contains rape of an underage character**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

"You know our target, Kabuto," the snake Sannin smirked at his righthand man as he though about the young boy he would soon have, "I want you to evaluate him; obtain information on his skills and abilities; perhaps test his strength if the opportunity arises. Then, report back to me."

"Yes, my lord," Kabuto replied to his master before departing for the Leaf Village.

••••••

The second phase of the chunin exams was being administered at the current time. Sasuke and Naruto had recently come out of the unconscious state they had been sent into, and Kabuto had found and joined up with them.

Sasuke had been leery of Kabuto; it didn't make sense why a potential rival would be aiding them. However, he and his other squad mates were run down from their previous encounter with that creepy snake man, so any extra help would be accepted.

"Before we set up to rest for a while, I think we should scout out the area and make sure that no one else is around," Sakura said to her fellows, "none of us are really in condition to fight right now, so someone could take advantage of us."

"Why would we go looking for people if we can't fight them off right now?" Naruto asked his pink haired crush.

Sakura glared at the blond for implying that her plan was stupid. "It's better if we find them before they find us. We will need the advantage of surprise if we are going to beat anyone right now," she told him in an irritated tone, "you're so stupid..."

"Oh, I get it. In that case," Naruto stated, "I'll go take a look around."

"You wouldn't notice someone if they were two feet behind you," Sasuke snorted at Naruto's claim, "I'll go."

"But Sasuke..." Sakura protested since she was aware of the curse mark hurting him. "You're-"

"I'm fine. It's better for me to go, anyways." Sasuke declared, and at this point in time, that was true. Naruto could not access the Nine Tails' chakra after Orochimaru sealed it off, and his basic skills were the worst Team Seven had to offer. Sakura was not much better, though; therefore, Sasuke was best suited for this, even in his current state.

"You think you're so much better than everyone else," Naruto began, "it's so annoying."

"Shut it, Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "Sasuke... I'm really not sure if you should go..."

"I can go with you, Sasuke," Kabuto offered, "I still have most of my strength." He was assigned to collect data on Sasuke, so being alone with him would be the perfect opportunity to observe him.

Sasuke did not trust Kabuto, but it would be better if he had someone to back him up.

"Fine," the Uchiha agreed, "let's go."

Normally, Naruto would have continued to argue with Sasuke about this, but the current situation allowed him to be alone with Sakura.

"So Sakura..." Naruto said when they were abandoned.

"Do you want me to punch you?" She threatened before he made a pass at her.

"I was just going to ask if we should try to find food or something..." Naruto lied to evade the impending fist.

In a different area of the Forest of Death, Kabuto trailed several feet behind Sasuke, watching his movements; this kid truly was a prize, for both his sharingan and physical appearance.

The younger of the two heard something rustle a few yards away, and without thinking, he activated his sharingan. The use of his visual jutsu caused the curse mark on his shoulder to react. It ate away at his chakra, causing pain to rush through his body, resulting in the boy collapsing to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked the boy as he frantically gripped at his shoulder; it wasn't until that moment that the elder realized Orochimaru already marked the boy.

Sasuke grunted in pain, and Kabuto could not help but become aroused by the noise. He had to admit that this was a fortunate assignment; this boy was enjoyable to watch, for he had a perfect face and nice body, even though he was still so young.

The younger continued to groan and cling to the seal marring his skin. Kabuto watched him carefully; he looked so vulnerable... and the medical ninja could see the chance to dominate someone within his grasp. Orochimaru always made him feel inferior, so the chance to break in one of the most valuable pawns to his lord was something he did not want to pass up; it would give him superiority over someone. Besides, he knew that Orochimaru would have his way with the boy once he resolved to joining him, so he decided that taking him would not be unjust.

"What... are you... doing?" Sasuke choked out through the agony when he felt a hand grab his other shoulder and pull him back. The mark was causing too much pain for him to push Kabuto away, so the medic was able to roughly pull Sasuke onto his back on the ground.

"I just need some... release," Kabuto responded, confusing the innocent mind of Sasuke. It was true that he had seen much violence, but the young Uchiha did not make the connection in this situation, for this was an entirely different type of scenario.

"What are you... talking about?" The aching from the mark started to recede, and the boy began to gain his composure again, but he was still to preoccupied with his pain to focus on Kabuto.

Once the mark had stopped sucking away his energy, Sasuke realized that he was pinned beneath the body of Kabuto. He thrusted his arms upward to hit the medic in the chest and force him off, but both of his hands were bound by the elder male's larger hand and held above his head.

"This will he easier for both of us if you stay still," Kabuto breathed, the lust in his eyes showing, "I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

He pulled a kunai knife from his supply pouch and cut away Sasuke's shirt, slightly slicing his skin. The elder leaned down to lick up the blood from his victim's chest, making Sasuke shudder.

"Get off!" Sasuke snarled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kabuto continued to leave a trail of saliva up to Sasuke's cheek before finally pulling away. "Isn't it obvious?" The next movement cleared any confusion away.

The elder used his free hand to undo Sasuke's shorts and pull them down, causing the Uchiha to start thrashing his legs, partially to attack Kabuto and partially to keep his pants on.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?" Kabuto hissed, tightening his grip around the other's wrists in order to inflict pain upon him. It hurt, but it wasn't enough to stop the struggling Uchiha. He continued to kick at Kabuto; there was no way Sasuke would go down in any scenario without a fight, no matter how drained he already was.

It was beginning to annoy Kabuto that Sasuke would not submit easily, so he violently struck him across the face. That momentarily made Sasuke stop his attempts to free himself, but they continued after a moment.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to rip you in half," Kabuto threatened, "I won't prepare you at all, and you'll end up bleeding to death out here from having me tear you apart."

His words caused Sasuke to freeze. This couldn't really be happening, right? The answer was obviously wrong as the elder finished removing the Uchiha's shorts, leaving him in only boxers.

"That's better," the spectacled man said as he slid his hand back to Sasuke's barely clothed member, "let's see what we have here."

Sasuke's breath hitched when the elder rubbed his length. Though it was still covered, Sasuke had never been touched in such a way before, resulting in the boy to immediately respond.

"Oh, look at you enjoying this." Kabuto taunted.

"Stop..." Sasuke protested weakly. It felt so good, so it was hard to resist.

"You want this," the medic replied, still keeping his hand outside of the younger's underwear, "and we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

"Kabuto! Sto- ahhh..." His demands for Kabuto to cease touching him turned into a pleased moan when the man's hand slipped in to make contact with Sasuke's manhood.

"What was that?" The elder teased as he slowly stroked Sasuke, making his flaccid member become erect. He sped up his pumping hand to create greater satisfaction for the younger male. Sasuke couldn't help himself and bucked his hips up into Kabuto's hand.

The man with silver hair have Sasuke a look of disapproval. "Now, now, don't be so impatient. We have plenty of time."

Sasuke tried to only focus on the feeling in his lower regions and not the voice speaking to him. However, the loss of contact he felt made him snap out of his growing high and whimper at the removal.

What am I thinking? Sasuke's mind wondered. I'm not supposed to enjoy this... This guy is forcing me to do this! The thoughts were interrupted when a warm wetness surrounded Sasuke's erection.

Kabuto's mouth and tongue attacked the Uchiha, making him squirm and push his hips up again. A sensual moan escaped Sasuke's lips, alerting Kabuto that he was about to release.

When the boy's fluid shot out into the elder's mouth, he let out a long moan of pleasure as his body shuddered from climax. While tremors shook Sasuke's body, Kabuto sucked up the white liquid, swallowing it all down.

"I knew you wanted this," Kabuto said, making an intense sense of guilt join the pleasure Sasuke was feeling. How could he allow this to happen? How could he have let himself enjoy it?

Before Sasuke came down from the elated feeling, however, Kabuto had peeled his own clothes off. "Now it's my turn to have some fun."

He gripped Sasuke's hair and pulled him from the ground, repositioning him onto his knees, level with Kabuto's own partially erect length.

"Open up, Sasuke," the medic said, but Sasuke refused his order. He had already been humiliated enough... "You're not really going to deny me now, are you?"

Sasuke kept to his refusal and sealed his lips. That thick, fleshy thing in front of his face was not going to enter his mouth. There was no way in Hell that Sasuke would allow such a thing.

"I let you have an orgasm when I could have ripped your insides in half," Kabuto growled, "I haven't done this in a while, so I am going to get what I want. Now open your mouth."

Sasuke parted his lips just barely, but Kabuto seized the opportunity and shoved his length into the younger's mouth. It felt horrible, and Sasuke immediately jerked his head back and free his throat of the large organ.

"I suppose you want me to just thrust into you before you're prepared..." Kabuto glared down at Sasuke. "You have one more chance before I do."

Sasuke sucked up his embarrassment and humiliation; he was going to have to do this... Moving his head forward again, Kabuto was able to thrust deep into his throat. It made him feel as though he was going to vomit, but Sasuke couldn't even get air out of his mouth with this erection shoved inside.

Kabuto fisted Sasuke's hair in order to thrust deeper and harder, which made the larger male's semen shoot into Sasuke's mouth in a matter of only moments. The liquid was warm and tasted foul, but when Kabuto's order for Sasuke to swallow it came, he held it all inside.

"Hurry up and swallow, Sasuke; I don't want to wait forever. We have much more to do." Kabuto informed the smaller male. The Uchiha obeyed the order and gulped down the horrible stuff; it made him want to vomit, but that would surely have consequences, so he stomached the gross fluid.

The next thing to happen resulted in Sasuke being turned around with his head to the ground and his rear in the air. Sasuke had to fight every fiber of his being that screamed to run away, for he knew that doing so would result in harsher treatment.

"I'm feeling generous today, do I'll stretch you out," Kabuto smirked behind the boy, moving a finger towards his entrance, "tell me, Sasuke, is this the first time you will be entered?"

The boy stayed silent. Of course it was; he had never planned on this sort of thing either, whether it was consensual or not, Sasuke had never planned on having someone enter him.

"I see..." Kabuto concluded as one dry finger began to worm its way into the boy. It felt weird, but it didn't necessarily hurt. Having only one finger inside him was more uncomfortable than anything else.

The second finger joined the first, adding pain to the equation, especially when Kabuto began scissoring his appendages within the child.

"Stop!" Sasuke snapped and tried to pull away, only to have Kabuto latch onto his hip with the other hand. Having dry, moving things inside of him was not what Sasuke ever wanted, but his pain began to subside when a spot within him was brushed, making his limp member regain some enthusiasm.

"Seems like I found it..." Kabuto mumbled and pushed his fingers against Sasuke's prostate again. The feeling of pleasure rushed back to the boy as that special area was rubbed inside of him. He grew another full erection, but the rubbing alone was not enough to let him release.

Desperate for the throbbing to go away, Sasuke reached for his arousal in attempt to climax, but his had was seized, leaving him unable to pleasure himself. He groaned at the prospect, out of both frustration and the amazing feeling swelling in his stomach.

"Since you're so eager," began the man, "I'll speed things up." There was a twisted grin in his face as he pulled the digits out of Sasuke.

"Wait..." Sasuke gasped feeling something much larger press against his entrance. "Please, don't..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kabuto began, "I should turn you over first so I can see that pretty face of yours." In one rough movement, Sasuke was flipped onto his back and staring with frightened eyes up at Kabuto.

Not even a second passed before the medic forced his member down into Sasuke's tight heat.

"Take it out!" Sasuke shrieked as his face contorted in pain. "It hurts! Pull it out!" Never in his life did he feel so utterly disgusted and pained. Kabuto had done some preparation, but it barely helped this boy's small form to accommodate something of this size.

"But you're so tight!" Kabuto was enjoying the view of Sasuke's pained expression. "Well... If you insist." He slid his length almost entirely out of his prey, giving the boy some relief, only to slam back in with more force.

Sasuke cried out in agony. He could feel his insides start to tear and rip to make room for Kabuto, causing blood to ooze within him. He desperately tried to pull himself across the ground and get away, but two firm hands held his hips down, blocking his escape. His breath became ragged and uneven as he squirmed about on the ground, trying to break contact.

This was beginning to irritate the elder. "Moving around will only make things worse for you; if you're smart, you will stay still."

Sasuke thought that he was only saying this as a threat and not as a genuine word of advice, so he didn't listen and continued to struggle. In response to Sasuke's lack of cooperation, Kabuto pressed his hands down harshly on the Uchiha's shoulders, forcing him to stay in place and cease his writhing.

"That's better," Kabuto said with mock comfort, "it's only going to get better from here on out."

But it didn't get better for the younger; merciless pounds in his rear grew more painful with every thrust. Sasuke could feel tears stinging his eyes, just begging to roll down his face. Unfortunately, this proud Uchiha could not hold them back as the pain continued to intensify.

"Are you crying?" Kabuto teased, watching the boy's face gain a sense of humility. However, another expression overrode that within the next few second. "Oh," Kabuto smirked, "looks like I hit it..."

The tip of Kabuto's member slammed against Sasuke's prostate, making his own length twitch. The pain had caused his previous erection to die off, but this pleasure slowly allowed it to return.

Thankfully, the pleasure seemed to decrease the pain pulsing through him. However, the thrusts did not stop; they instead increased in pace as Kabuto got closer to his second climax.

Kabuto leaned his sweat covered torso down onto Sasuke, supporting himself with his forearms. He moved his mouth to the Uchiha's neck and started to suck and nip at various spots, leaving dark bruises on him, marking him as the inferior shinobi.

The pace increased yet again, and Kabuto's movements became sloppy as he was about to release. The feel of this liquid in his mouth nauseated Sasuke, but having it deep inside of him put him on the verge of truly vomiting.

Kabuto remained on top of the Uchiha as his climax washed over. The way he was positioned over Sasuke made the younger extremely uncomfortable, not only because of what happened, but also because his stomach was pressed against Sasuke's still hard length.

Kabuto pulled back and let his now limp member slide out of the bleeding and abused hole. "Looks like I forgot something." He said and grabbed Sasuke's erection. A few rough jerks was all it took to make Sasuke release, for he was overly sensitive having never done anything like this before.

Utter shame and terror settled into the smaller shinobi's mind now; how could he have let this happen to him? If that cursed seal had not been placed on him, he could have used chakra to escape and fight off Kabuto... It was too late now, though.

The elder redressed himself while Sasuke continued to lay still on the ground. The only noise that could be heard from him were the whimpers as tears fell.

"Stop your sniveling," Kabuto order, "you're lucky that I didn't break your body in two."

Sasuke didn't respond or move. He had nothing to say to this man.

"Get up, will you? We have to go back to the rest if your team," the medic continued, "we don't want them to find you like this now, do we?"

That was certainly true. Sasuke forced his pained body to move. He pulled on his boxers and shorts, hoping that blood would not visibly stain them. He crawled over to his shirt, which was basically ripped down the middle, leaving it no more than a rag now. Fortunately, he had another in his pack where Sakura and Naruto were located.

"I didn't think about the shirt..." Kabuto sighed. "I was only thinking of what you had under your clothes."

Sasuke shot Kabuto a nasty glare. "You're disgusting in every way possible." He spat.

"You liked it, too," Kabuto said, "or did I just imagine the orgasms you had?"

"Go to Hell." Sasuke stated angrily.

"Now why weren't you brave enough to say anything like that while I was ravishing you?"

The simple truth was that he wasn't. He couldn't muster it up to fight off Kabuto with all he had... He was too afraid to try.

"Your team will get suspicious if we don't get back to them soon. They will think something happened to you; let's go." Kabuto ordered, but Sasuke just stared in disbelief. There was no way Kabuto was coming back with him; not after that.

"I have a reason for sticking with your team," Kabuto plainly declared, "do you really want to try to refuse me?"

••••••

"Hey look!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. "They're back."

Sakura looked up from her attempts at starting a fire to see a shirtless and beaten down Sasuke along side Kabuto.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked frantically. "You look awful!"

"And where's your shirt?" Naruto added.

"We ran into some other shinobi," Kabuto spoke up before Sasuke, "they attacked us, but we took care of them."

"Well, are you both okay?" Sakura wondered. "You look really worn out."

"It's nothing." Sasuke stated desolately. He would not allow anyone to discover what happened.

** Don't judge me for writing this kind of stuff! I don't know why I do... and please don't think that I am saying sexual assault is acceptable, because it is not in any way! **

**I might leave this as a oneshot, but I might continue it if I have the time and feel like doing so :)**


End file.
